


A Decisive Act of Love

by Veykun



Category: Ikigami, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullies, Crying, Death, Death notice, Disneyland, Father!jack, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Love, Men Crying, Newborn Children, Reincarnation, Sad, School, Showandtell, Son!mark, YouTube, jack will die, maybeeee...., noooooo, someonewilldefinitelydie, someonewilldie, suddenlyhappyending, togetherforever, youreadthistag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is living with his 7 years old son, Mark. But good life isn't lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family

Cover image : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/A-Decisive-Act-of-Love-1-597729271

"Dad! Stop doing videos. You promised we're going to watch movies!"

His 7 years old son, Mark, whines while keep pulling his father's shirt. Jack was in the middle of editing videos and he couldn't leave it away. He needs to prepare bunch of videos before he left for a convention next week.

"Sorry, Mark.. It's just, this is urgent and daddy had to finish it. We'll go tomorrow, 'kay?" Jack smiled while patting Mark's hair, ruffling it a bit.

Mark looked down, not saying anything other than a short nod. But he didn't smile, he walked out of the room, dejected. Once he closed the door quietly, he quickly run off to his bedroom. Slamming the door close and jumps to his bed, crying.

_Dad never kept his promise, he said the same thing few days ago.._

He hugged the pillow tightly to his chest and buried his face on it, almost forgot to take off his glasses. His eyes isn't near-sighted or anything, he just wanted to wear one because he sees that his dad are even cooler when he wore glasses. He kept crying and shutting himself in the door for hours, he knew that it will be useless to keep insisted on his dad to spend his time for him.

He’s been keep wondering if his dad is love him, he thought he would have happiness when he knew he’s adopted for the first time.

The green hair is really sticking out when Jack first came to the orphanage.

**_“We’re very glad to have you here, Mr.. Mcloughlin?”_ **

**_“No problem..” The Irishman smiled back while watching the children playing in the backyard._ **

**_“Here you can choose who you wanted to adopt, but first we have to confirm that you’re responsible with your decision, also lots of procedure, interviews and papers to sign. It says here that you’re single?”_ **

**_“My wife..she, got in a car crash…”_ **

**_“Deepest condolences, Mr. Mcloughlin.. Moving on, have you thought on who is the lucky kid?”_ **

**_Jack looking out at the bunch of kids who play around, he spotted one little kid who sat near the bushes by himself. He had black hair, red flannel shirt with black short and shoes, lonely expression on his face. Jack asking about that kid to the staff next to him._ **

The Irishman yawned and glad that he finished his work, he quickly back-up all the files before turning off the computer. He’s now can go to take a break, taking a look at the clock, 2 a.m.? Time flies when you so immersed in work, getting off from the chair, he’s going to the kitchen to make a coffee. Once he done, he put it on the table to cool it down, it’s still too hot. Jack sighed and rubs his eyes, while walking to Mark’s bedroom. Opening the door quietly, he saw the a little figure sleeping.

Smiling at Mark, but also felt bad because he’s not able to spend time more with his son. He pulled the pillow away and put it neatly near the bed post, the pillow was damp.

_Forgive daddy, okay? We will go together for sure._

Jack shifted Mark’s position a bit, so now his head is laid on the other pillow, then he pull the blanket to his neck. He gave a good night kiss, before leaving the room and back to his coffee. He passes the calendar on the wall, and saw a circled mark on the next two days later. It’s Mark’s birthday, he have free time until then. Jack pauses and decided to come back for his coffee, it’s not long after he finished his cup and went back to his room to get some nap. He stares at the ceiling, waiting for the sleepiness comes, coffee is not working for keeping him staying up, so he supposed able to sleep.

A moment later, the Irishman was fall asleep and dreaming.

**_“Ah, he’s Mark.. He just arrived here last year. He’s a good kid, but he’s still shocked. His parents already passed away.”_ **

**_“Can I…talk to him?” Jack still fixated on the small boy, the boy is also notices his presence, he could see the eyes examines him from afar. Jack just chuckled and thought to himself, ‘must be the grass hair, huh?’_ **

**_“I’m sorry, but you can’t. Adopters not allowed to talk to the children here except you make an arrangement for one session.”_ **

**_“Set me for one.”_ **

Jack heard a muffled voice from somewhere, his mind is still asleep, he tried to shrug it off but the familiar voice become clear. It was his son trying to wake him up, telling him that it’s already 7 a.m. in the morning and he needs to go to school because he almost late. Jack finally wakes up, putting on his black hoodie and walk with Mark to school.

The school is not far, but Jack don’t want Mark to go there by himself just yet. They were live on quiet neighbourhood, where cars are rarely pass, he was afraid that Mark got abducted. Plus, Mark is actually very happy walking with his dad. His small hand cling on his hand, sometimes he skips on the ground, jumping as he was on an adventure.

Jack couldn’t help but smile at him.

Arriving at the school gate, Jack glad that the school hasn’t started yet. He knelt down, so he could speak to his son.

“So, I’ll see you after school as usual? Remember, don’t go out from the gate and don’t follow a stranger.”

“I know, dad.” Mark nodded and smiled.

“And about yesterday, I was being a jerk, not keeping up with the promise..” Jack notices, Mark’s eyes darted to the ground, feeling sad and then back at staring Jack again. Still forcing a smile.

“Daaad! Language!”

“Oops, yeah! Sorry, it’s still come out naturally in me.”

“It’s okay..”

“After school, how about we eat ice cream and watch movies?”

“…” Mark just look towards his shoes.

“Hey, Mark. Look at me, look at me. I promise you this time, okay? You can punch me in the face if I broke my promise.”

“My teacher said punching people is bad.”

“Yeah, but there are exception if they’re doing something really bad.” Jack ruffles Mark’s hair, the bell suddenly rings.

“Oh! See you later, dad!” Mark give a kiss on Jack’s cheek, and then hurriedly running towards the building. Jack just watched his lovely son go inside the entrance door, he take a long deep breath and go back home. Before that, he needs to buy some groceries and perhaps buy more stuff to prepare for Mark’s birthday.


	2. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's days at school not went too well. But Jack is there to make it end better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Long chapter.

Cover image : http://fav.me/d9vw3x3

_**"Come on, don't be shy. Say hi to Mr. Sean, Mark.." the staff urge Mark to walk forward, but the boy just kept hiding behind him. Jack was sitting behind a table.** _

_**"Jack, just call me Jack.."** _

_**Both of them are just staring at each other. The staff just shrugged, he told them that they have one hour session and they can try to strike up a conversation or try to get to know each other. After saying that, the staff had to leave them both alone in the room as he had other duty.** _

_**Mark just staring at the door who already closed, he just standing awkwardly. But then he slowly looking up to Jack who still sit behind the table, Mark bit his lips and tug at his shirt.** _

_**Shy and nervous. And Jack knows it so he smiles, then started waving his hand. This make Mark confused since the Irishman just kept waving nonstop.** _

_**He decided to wave his hand back at Jack.** _

_**Then Jack stopped. Putting his hand back on the table.** _

It's an art lesson in class and all the students must draw themselves being with their family. Every students are excited and each of them try to share about their family, some even drawing like they're live on fantasy world, boasting the drawing to their friends.

But only one student who kept quiet and try not to bring himself attention.

Mark smiled while scratching the crayon on his paper, ignoring all the buzz and felt proud about his drawing. It's a small stick figure drawing holding hands with an adult version of another stick figure with green hair.

Minutes passed, the teacher then asked for a volunteer to go in front of the class to do a show and tell. The class suddenly got quiet all of sudden, everyone was too shy to go to the front, including Mark.

The teacher then point to to one student after another, one by one are telling about their family. Everyone are had their mom and dads, Mark starting to felt weirded out. He take a quick look on his drawing, it's only him and his dad, Jack.

There's no mom.

"Mark, it's your turn to share about your happy family. Go on.."

Mark flinched and surprised, he was not ready but his legs said otherwise. He gripped at the big paper and finally stand in front of class, all eyes are on him, he still gripping on the paper on his hand.

"Good, can you show us your drawing of your happy family? I'm sure you wanted to share one of the joy you experienced." The teacher smiled and waiting for Mark to tell everyone.

Mark eyes looking up at the teacher, then back at his drawing. He slowly turn his paper and showing his drawing to the class. Every student looking at his drawing then some of them began whispering to each other, making the class getting noisy. The teacher softly shushed at the student, telling them to keep quiet.

"T-this is my family... I-I live with my dad, Jack. He's uh..not my real dad but he really l-loves me and I love him too." Mark then gone to silent.

"Wonderful, Mark. Thank you for sharing a little bit about your family and your beautiful drawing. You can sit back." she smiled at Mark. Before Mark could take a second step, there's a voice booming from the middle seat.

"Where's your mother?"

Mark froze in place, he try to search who is saying that.

"Billy.. You shouldn't interrupted like that. I didn't ask to questions about their families.." the teacher sighed.

"But Mark is not having mother, it's weird, teacher." after replying the teacher, the students begin to whisper to one another, Mark could hear them agreeing to Billy's statement. Mark wished that his legs would just move and get him back to his seat or just run out of class.

"And he said his father isn't his real father. What's that mean, teacher? He's not his child?" Billy adds, the class' voice become louder.

_Stop._

"Mark, are you a lost child? Did you lose your real parents then? Are you forcing Jack person to be your father?" Billy bombarded Mark with questions, his tone began to feel like he's mocking about his imperfect family.

_Stop._

He start to shaking, then saw that the teacher are approach Billy and gives him a short lecture. Mark drops his drawing away and runs towards Billy's desk. He quickly punched Billy on the face in a second, making all the students scream and the teacher shocked on what Mark has done to his fellow classmates.

_**Both of them just kept staring, until Jack start a conversation his usual intro. This makes Mark widens his eyes and trying to remember what the Irishman said.** _

_**"Sorry, is it my accent?"** _

_**Mark shakes his head.** _

_**"Too long?"** _

_**Mark stare at the floor, thinking, then shakes his head.** _

_**"Too fast then?"** _

_**Mark nodded.** _

_**"Well, that's one of my quote. Speed is key!" Jack lifts both of his arm and then moving it down the moment word 'key' spoken. Mark staring at the Irishman, then begin to smile at Jack's gesture. He tried to hold his laugh.** _

_**"Aw come on, my fans love that one! It's not funny, that was a serious and inspirational quote!"** _

_**"I-It's just funny to me..mister" Mark answers. This makes Jack glad that the kid starting to act openly to him. Jack just let out a 'hmp!' trying to act funny as he could.** _

_**"And don't call me mister, it's Jack."** _

_**"Jack?"** _

_**"There you go, what's your name?"** _

_**Mark is not shy anymore, he started to walk closer to Jack, "...Mark".** _

_**Jack begin to think that he felt his sitting position is not comfortable, so he get off from the chair and sat on the floor. Now he was able to look Mark straightly, not looking down at him like earlier. Noticing the man sitting casually on the floor, Mark start to sit down in front of Jack as well. Jack is happy now they can having a little chat easily to get to know each other.** _

Mark is sitting on a chair outside of his classroom, faint voice are heard from inside his classroom. There's a little bickering from a woman, Mark couldn't clearly tell what the conversation is, but his dad's voice is softer than usual, followed with an apologize. Now he felt scared and afraid that Jack will angry at him.

Soon a woman coming out from the classroom with Billy on her side, Mark saw her and assumes that it was Billy's mother. She glares at Mark and he tried to avoid her glare instantly. The woman then go and Mark nervously stare at the classroom door, his dad hasn't come out yet. He heard the teacher telling something to the Irishman, Mark definitely sure Jack will yelling at him for being a naughty kid.

He began to sob.

Then the door slowly opened, Jack sighed and surprised seeing Mark crying on the chair. Jack kneel down, trying to make Mark stopped crying but it seems only make him cried more.

He slowly lift and carry Mark on his chest. He rubs Mark's back, calming him down since Mark begin hicupping. At a time like this, Jack decides to let Mark keep crying and waits until they arrived at home.

They finally arrived and Jack letting go of Mark, who stopped crying, his face are red and so is his eyes, swollen because he cried too much.

"Feeling relieved?" Jack asked.

Mark nodded.

"Tell me, Mark.. Why did you cry?" Jack ask with a stern look. Mark look back at him and began whimpering,

"Because I do bad thing at school." Mark start to shake, he remembered that Jack said to punch someone who do bad stuff, so he was ready for a slap.

But instead, he felt a soft caress on his cheek and then he got hugged.

"You didn't do any bad thing, Mark.."

"I..I didn't?" Mark release himself from Jack.

"You punched Billy at first place because he was bad, right?"

Mark have no idea, at that he just wanted to punch Billy, "I don't know.. I just felt..that I wanted him to stop."

"Stop..what exactly?"

"He keep pointing out about you're not my real dad, I just wanted him to stop that.."

"You're defending me then.."

"Uh.." Mark realize what he did is exactly what Jack said, he defending him.

"Thanks, my little hero." Jack gave him a kiss on a his forehead, Mark giggled and return Jack's hug. Both of them having a quiet time before Jack carry Mark again to the bathroom to clean his face. Jack really loved Mark, he was so happy on what Mark did on show and tell today.

_He loves me and I love him too._

"Look, you might don't know yet, but in one of my playthrough. There's this kid named Billy and you know what's next?"

"What? What did you do?"

"I screamed 'Screw you, Billy" at him.." Jack chuckled, this makes Mark begin to laugh. In the bathroom, Jack told Mark to wash his face while he take a dry towel from the drying rack. He wipes Mark's face who felt refreshed. Putting the towel back, Jack told him that they will go out to watch movies.

Mark smile widely and began to pull Jack's hand, dragging him quickly to the front door. After locking the door, they both walk off happily, hand in hand to the street.

_**"The hero finally saves the day! He was never tired of helping the citizen from evil! He flies to the sunset as usual and said 'Whoosy Whoosh!'." Jack imitates a Superman's flying pose, Mark claps cheerfully and asking Jack to tell more story.** _

_**The door opened and a staff surprised seeing Jack and Mark sitting down on a floor, and apologize for the rudeness. He told Mark to not do that to a guest.** _

_**"No, it's fine, I don't mind. In fact, we're having so much fun."** _

_**"I-I see, sorry for once again, Mr. Mcloughlin.. And I'm here to tell you that your hour session is over."** _

_**Mark sat up from where he sit and hugged Jack, it seems he tried to pinning down the Irishman so that he's not leaving. The staff told Mark to let go of Jack, but Mark shakes his head. Not letting Jack go.** _

_**"Mark, I promise I will back soon." Jack whispers and rubs Mark's back head. He closed his eyes, letting Mark keep embrace him.** _

_**"...really?"** _

_**"Yep, I will back to bring you out from this place, then we will have more fun time together." Jack smiles and slowly stood up, Mark had to let him go.They stare at each other before Jack had to turn and leave the room.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREW YOU, BILLY


	3. Time Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is receiving his death sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this first!
> 
> I wrote this based from Ikigami manga, what's that? Let me explain it in short detail.
> 
> Since elementary school every student will receive a shot. Inside a shot, there's a biology hazardous..stuff.  
> 4% out of 10% random citizen would likely die within 18 to 27 years old. (it's actually 24 but my version, 27..). They'll die because of the contents from the shot.
> 
> The person who likely die will receive a death notice 24 hours before they die. And Jack...he was 4% of the random citizen that will die,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> Why there's a thing like this? Absurd thing like making / boosting the civilians' will. Making them learning to appreciate their live. (just read the manga?)

The next day, Jack is alone on the living room, decorating for Mark’s birthday tomorrow. He had done making bunch of invitation card and already told Mark to give it to his classmate today. The party will be held at 4 p.m. tomorrow. After move the couch away and arranging the table and chairs, Jack taps his chin, trying to remember what else he should do.

_Food preparation? That’s tomorrow.. Videos? Yeah, maybe I should do one. It’s still long time till I go to pick Mark from the school._

Jack walks to his recording room, closing the door and turning on the computer, he sat down while waiting his computer to finish booting up. Squeaking the chair and checking his phone, nothing new, he occasionally replying to his friends. After the computer is ready, he thinking what other gaming he should do. He decides to record another Ori and The Blind Forest, if he make it, he could record it through the ending. Jack turning on the camera, preparing the screen capture and opening the game.

He wear the headphones and do synching sound like he always do before recording started, just before he start the intro, he heard something.

A door bell.

He look back and take off his headphone, not forgetting to pause the camera first. He walk out from his room and thought it’s probably another gift delivery from the fans. He peek at the peek hole and confused, it’s not a delivery man.

It’s a guy with a black office suit, like he was from the government or something, he was holding papers on his hand. What surprises him most is he was wearing white mask with white eyes and a line that Jack guesses it’s the mouth, with a thin antenna at the top of the mask. It gives him the accent of emotionless worker. Jack unlocked the door and greeted the unknown man.

“Y-yes? Can I help you?”

“Good afternoon. I’m from the Census Council Section, National Prosperity Act.” The worker had a flat and soft voice, but that makes Jack’s getting nervous.

He decided to keep quiet, the worker give Jack a paper along with one sentence spoken,

“I am here to deliver an ‘Advance Notice of Death’ to Sean Mcloughlin.”

The words is like a lightning strike to him.

**_“Make yourself at home, Mark.”_ **

**_Mark took a step inside the small but cozy house, it’s not big but Mark didn’t mind. The wall interior is painted with pale brown, adorned with polished wooden floor. Jack bring Mark’s suitcase in and close the door, he guide Mark to around the house. Showing him the living room, bathroom, store-room, recording room and kitchen._ **

**_Lastly they arrived at bedroom, Mark’s own bedroom. The blue wallpaper, single bed, yellow curtain. Then there’s a wooden cupboard, a small table with desk lamp and children books. Next to the table is a small book rack, no books on it yet. On the other part of the room, there’s a toy’s trunk but it’s still empty as well._ **

**_“This is actually were a guest room, but when I decided to adopt you, I magically turn it to your own room. You like it, Mark?”_ **

**_Mark smiles and begin to walk inside the room, sitting on the chair and opening some of the books on it. Then he get off and running to the trunk, he’s confused because there’s no toys inside._ **

**_“I still don’t know what toys would you like, so how about we buy one or two later?”_ **

**_Mark smile brightly, nodded and running back to Jack, hugging his legs. Jack smiled and push the suitcase inside, he lift Mark and carried him in his arms._ **

**_“Welcome home, Mark.”_ **

“Sign here, please..” the worker gives the paper and Jack just absent-mindedly staring at the papers. It was Jack’s written account of his life, his family, which school he enrolled, like his database. Clipped along with a card. The card has his ID photos, name, date of birth and such. But what takes his attention is there’s a big rectangle with ‘3:00 p.m. June 28 20xx.’ In it. His hands started to trembling, sweats begin to pour from his temple.

_Tomorrow.._

The worker just sighed and snapped Jack out of his dazing state, Jack takes the pen and signed on another paper the worker handed, “Thank you, Mr. Sean. And I’m sorry, good day to you..” he bowed and leaving Jack alone, who still standing in front of the door. His hands still shaking and his face turned pale. He never thought that he will get this notice.

_I’m gonna die tomorrow.._

He quickly get inside, slamming the door close and leaning on the door frame.

_B-be calm, Jack..y-you still had 24 hours to live.._

Jack crumpled the paper and the card, then throwing it to the nearby trash bin. His breathing began uncontrollable, his mind is screaming, he can’t think straight. He runs back to his room, grabbing his cell and call his parents that he got a death notice. He can heard her mother sobbing through the phone and his father try to console her in trembling voice.

“Mom, it’s okay.. I-I’m still shocked but I will face my d-death with head on..”

Jack staring at his computer screen.

“And also, about Mark..w-will you take care of him after I gone?” …n-no, I’m not going to tell him, how could I when I will die on his birthday tomorrow..?” Jack’s eyes began to water, his tear started to drip from his chin. “Yes.. T-thank you, mom. And I’m sorry if I’m not make you proud while I live..”

After finished his last conversation with his family, Jack wipes his tears and return to gaze at the computer screen, he decides that he will throw the bunch of videos he did yesterday and one last farewell for his youtube fans.

He thought again while recording the speech,

_No, I need to make two farewells speech.._

After Jack had done with all recording and saving the last one, he look at the time and hurriedly putting on his black hoodie. It’s already pass half an hour since Mark’s school has ended, he probably worried why his dad hasn’t come. He rushed to the front door but stops and go to the bathroom, Jack saw his reflection on the mirror, he was a mess.

He washed his face and wipes it clean, it’s better but his eyes are a bit swollen. He pats his face a few times, _get it together, Jack. Mark can’t know that you just finished crying._ He pull out the glasses from his pocket and wear it, he needs the glasses to hide his swollen eyes. He take one last look on the mirror. Glad that it looks better, he back to dash through the front door, locking it and began running to Mark’s school to pick him up.

Mark is sitting on the school’s front stairs, he keep staring at outside the school gate, waiting for his father to come. A few minutes passes and he just remembered that he hasn’t showed his drawing from yesterday, opening his bag, he taking out the drawing, smiling Mark decides to show it to Jack later. Suddenly the paper swiped from his hand off-guard, Mark realized that Billy snatch it away and began running and laughing, along with his other friends.

Mark began to chase him, “Hey! Give it back!!” he left his bag on the stairs and began to chase Billy in the yard. Billy keeps running out through the gates, Mark stops. When saw this, Billy stopped as well with their bully friends.

“What’s wrong? Afraid?” he wave the paper on Mark’s face, he tried to grab it but Billy wave his hand away.

“Give my drawing back!” Mark yelled.

“Sure, catch me and I will give it back to you!” Billy laugh when he took a few step back. Mark saw his feet almost on the edge of the different pavement road. He was told by his father to not go out from the school gates, he keep standing and not moving. His eyes keep looking straight at his feet and his legs trembling.

“What’s the matter?! Come get me!” he wave the drawing few times and began to walk back with his friends laughing.

Suddenly Billy’s back collides with a soft surface, he turned and saw the Irishman glaring at him from above. Jack took the drawing from Billy’s hand slowly, the bunch of bullies was felt threatened by Jack’s stare. Jack kneeled down slowly and look straight at Billy, suddenly he scream from the top of his lungs,

“SCREW YOU, BILLY!!!” Jack roars to Billy’s face, making the boy surprised and stumble back, sobbing, he then go back up and began to run away from Jack along with his friends who also scream in fright. Jack look back at them and sighed, he rubs his back neck and go stood up. He approached Mark who already realized Jack is arrived to pick him up, he look up with watering eyes.

“I-I didn’t go out from the gate, dad…” Mark try to wipes his tears. Jack saw this, he hugged Mark tightly.

“I know, Mark.. You make me proud..”

“Thanks for saving me, dad…”

“Does this means it’s time for the Superman go Whooshy Whoosh to the sunset?” he lift Mark up to the air on his arms and then began to spin around bit. Mark laughs and pretends that he’s flying. Both of them laughing, Jack finally putting him down and tell Mark to grab his bag from the school stairs. Mark runs to the stairs, flung the strap on his shoulder and run back to Jack. They both walk back, Jack squeeze Mark’s hand slowly, smiling at his son.

But his heart said otherwise, today will be his last time he picks up Mark from school. He kept silent, until Mark asking him why he wore glasses.

“Didn’t Superman needs to hide his identity behind the glasses?” Jack chuckled.

“Ah, yeah. I forgot” Mark replied. Jack fix his glasses position with finger, he then looking at Mark’s drawing. He saw how innocent and loving the drawing is, Jack try to hold back his tears.

_Be happy, think happy thoughts, Jack.. Happy..thoughts……._

“You draw this?”

“Uh-huh. It’s you, dad, with me, walking back from school!”

“Yes, you got my hair perfectly drawn. May I keep this drawing, Mark?”

“Of course you can, dad. I was meant to give it to you because I will draw more drawings for you from now on!” Mark began to swings his hands, moving it back and forth. Jack swings his hand as well, still holding on Mark’s small hand.

_Fuck, Mark.. I’m sorry._

“Hmm.. I still like this the best.”

“You never know dad!” Mark smile widely at Jack. Jack return the smile as well.

“Mark..” Jack kept walking, his other hand started clutching at the paper.

“Yes, dad?” Mark look up, but confused because he seeing that his dad is not looking back at him.

“Starting tomorrow, you can go out from that school gate.. You’re allowed to go back home on your own..”

“Really? But..”

“Mark, please. You’re a big boy now.. Tomorrow you’re turned 8, so you don’t need me to pick you up from school ever again.”

_Keep walking, Jack._

“But why? I wanted to keep doing this! Walk to school and go back with you.. I love you, dad.”

_Mark.. I love you too._

“Dad..will be busy from now on..and can’t always pick you up from school..”

“Oh…” Mark bowed his head, feeling sad. “I understand, dad.”

“I’m proud of you, Mark. How about we buy something for your birthday tomorrow?”

Hearing this, Mark began to tell Jack lists of toys he wanted. Jack happily told Mark that he will bought whatever Mark wants, it’s the last thing he can do anyway. They heading down to the city and nearby toy store, while he let Mark choose whatever he wanted, he went to the restroom to wipes his pool of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to split the chapter..  
> My kind of writing : as long you don't see large word 'END' in it, then it's still continues.
> 
> Grammar sucksssss


	4. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides that they will go to Disneyland before celebrating Mark's birthday party.

Cover image : http://fav.me/d9w13fb

**_“Thanks for giving me a ride, Sean..” Wiishu was sitting on passenger seat, watching other cars passes by on the car’s window. They were riding on the highway, Jack is behind the steering wheel, his eyes keep fixated on the road ahead. It’s night time, the road is dark and Jack relied from his car’s headlights._ **

**_“Hey, why’d you say thanks for? We’re officially a husband and wife, of course I’ll give you a ride.”_ **

**_“I know, I know..but still, this whole new thing is still new. We were just finished our honeymoon and now my parents wanted to see us…”_ **

**_“I’m nervous, too. I hope they don’t change their mind and took their blessing.”_ **

**_“Come on, Sean.. My parents approve our marriage, they just called..maybe to make sure you’re the right man?”_ **

**_“They should’ve done their third time interview on me before I held the wedding.”_ **

**_“And… I wanted to say ‘that matter’ directly while I’m at it. Rather on the phone.”_ **

**_“What matter?” Jack pretends to not know._ **

**_“Duh, me that will turn to mother soon!” Wiishu rubbing his stomach, he glance back to Jack, “and you’re the father.”_ **

**_“Sheesh..that? I still vote for you tell them on phone..” Jack chuckles._ **

**_Wiishu pretends to pushing buttons on her phone, then put the phone on her ear. “Hi, mom, dad, I’m wanted to say something. I’m pregnant! I will having a child soon, you can blame Sean for that.” After saying that, both of them laughed._ **

**_“Yeah, I take my word back, better tell them not on phone..”_ **

**_“I’m very happy to have this boy..” Wiishu sighed with content._ **

**_“I promised I won’t yell as much to our child.. I will be take care of him with all my love.”_ **

**_“Hey, don’t forget me!”_ **

**_“Haha, sure! Yours too, Signe.”_ **

**_Wiishu lean from his seat, waiting for Jack to kiss her, Jack said he have to look on the road. But his wife keeps leaning, waiting for a kiss. Jack gives up, he tilt his head and gave her a kiss._ **

**_He didn’t heard a loud honk from up on the road ahead._ **

Jack shot out from his bed, he was having a bad dream. It’s midnight, he sighed heavily after looking at the clock. _Here I am who will die today, still able to sleep._ He got up, his heart thumping, he rubs his face a few times before go out from his bedroom. Jack already sent bunch of the videos out to youtube, including his farewell video to his fans. He turned off the phone so he don’t have to read messages.

If he replied, it’ll hurt him more and made him not strong enough to die.

Jack also didn’t worry about Mark since he doesn’t let his son watch youtube until he's older enough.

Walking down to the hall, he went to the kitchen and grabs his glass to drink water. After done, he take look inside the fridge, a huge cake are sitting inside, Mark’s birthday cake. He close the fridge and went inside Mark’s bedroom. He tried to keep it as quiet as he can but Mark notice him and woke up.

“Dad…what’s wrong..?” Mark rubs his eyes, it’s still closing. He still half asleep.

“Can dad sleep next to you? Dad…is having a bad dream..”

“Sure, dad! I’m actually wanted to sleep with you but you always tell me to try brave enough sleep in the dark.” Mark moves so his back are pressed against the wall.

“But now you’re already brave, right?” Jack lays next to his son.

“I’m still scared actually, I’m afraid monster will come out from the cupboard..”

Jack got off from bed, pulling the chair, dragging it and lean it against the cupboard. Showing Mark that the cupboard is boarded shut and can’t be opened from inside. This makes Mark smiled. The moment Jack back to lay again, Mark shifted so he’s in front of Jack’s chest. Seeing this, he began to hugged Mark closer. Not long after, his son already back to asleep.

But Jack can’t sleep anymore.

He was afraid, he wished that time would stop right now. What he can do right now is keep holding on Mark’s small body.

Taking the last moment he will have, cherish them as deep as he could, inside his heart. He flinched in his sleep when Mark mumbles in his sleep, his tiny hand patting his face.

“Dad..why are you crying? Is it the bad dream again..?”

He wanted to live longer.

“Yeah, nasty dream try to keeps me awake..”

“Can I be the hero who saves you from the bad dream..?”

He wanted to spend more time with Mark.

“Please, Mark..”

“..bad dream, be gone..” Mark falls back to sleep again. Jack whispers ‘Thank you’ to him, after a minute, he was able to sleep.

The sun rising and Mark has given a permission to not attend school today, unknown to Mark, Jack actually already called his school and tell about his condition, he wanted to spend one last time with his son. The school is accept his wish. Mark jumping around the living room, he was so happy because it’s his birthday and don’t have to go to school, what makes it better because, his dad take him to Disneyland. Mark is wearing his small purple t-shirt and Jack is his usual red sweater, the weather is not that cold today so he doesn't have to wear his hoodie.

Jack carry Mark on his arms, kissing him on the cheek while saying, “Happy birthday, Mark”

“Thanks, dad! Are we really, really go to Disneyland?!”

“Hey, I do break promises every now and then. But today is special! For my little, Markimoo!” Jack swings Mark a bit, the small boy giggles and he was very happy. He already runs to the front door, a cab has arrived in front of the house. Jack locking the door and went inside with Mark, he then tell the driver to drive to Disneyland. While on the way, Jack was daydreaming while he let Mark casually strike up a friendly conversation with the driver about him is having his birthday celebration.

**_Jack groaned on his driver seat, his whole body ache, it’s hurt. Why is it hurt everywhere? He felt his chest pressed and his head lean on something soft, he tried to open his eyes. His visions blur, he felt the airbag is crushing him, or maybe he broke a ribcage or two. He tried to move but he can’t. Everything’s a mess, there’s a glass shatter and a wrecked car in front of him. His head ringing, Jack tried to focus._ **

**_“Signe..?” he turns his head to passenger, his minds still dazed but he saw something horrible._ **

**_Wiishu is unconscious on the passenger seat, glass fragments on her body. Her face leaking blood, and her stomach stabbed as well._ **

**_“Signe.. Wake up..” Jack whispers, he tried to wake her up, but his voice drained in the sound of ambulance siren. Jack wanted to make sure she’s okay, but he felt very tired and sleepy all of sudden. The pain is overwhelming, now he only mouthed ‘wake up’ to his wife._ **

**_Moments later, Jack found himself on a stretcher, he tried to move his head, searching for his lover. But he can’t find her. He only catch a glimpse of another ambulance on the corner of his eyes, he then dragged inside the first ambulance._ **

**_Two corpses are put inside the body bag on the ground, he felt guilty and wrong. The stretcher is pushed inside and Jack is given the emergency life aid to keep him alive. Jack groaned again before passing out._ **

**_He swear he saw a little boy carried away in another ambulance before the door closed._ **

**_A little boy with black hair._ **

“Dad!” Mark yelled.

Jack surprised and snapped out from his daydreaming, he saw that he arrived on the Disneyland. He quickly paid the driver and get out from the taxi along with Mark. Seeing the car leaving, Jack turns back to go to large Disneyland entrance. Mark is already run ahead, waving back at Jack.

“Mark, slow down!” Jack walk faster and laughs, catching up with Mark. He looked at his watch, it’s already 10 a.m. He waiting in line at the ticket booth, then pays for VIP.

Only 5 more hours before he died, he planned to get back home before 3 p.m. strikes. The party is 4 p.m. and Jack is hoping that Mark will be occupied with his classmates and neighbour at that time. In precaution, he already called his parents to stand by when he die.

“Dad! Take a picture with me!” Mark urges Jack to take out his phone and snapped a picture with him near the Mickey’s fountain. He looked at the image, and sighed. One last photo. Jack then holds Mark’s hand and then go to first ride, Mark is very happy when Jack told him he don’t have to wait in line.

“Come on, dad! Shoot the aliens!”

_Why is this happening?_

“Whoo, I’m scored the highest!” Jack smiled when he compare his score with Mark.

“Not fair, dad.” Mark jumps out from the ride, then they come out to the souvenir store.

“It will take years to train, but I’m sure you’ll catch up in no time.” He ruffles Mark’s hair and bought him a hat from the souvenir store, Mark staring at photo frames on cash register. He wanted to buy those, so he asked Jack if he allowed to buy one photo frames.

“Why did you want that?”

“For the photo we did earlier at the entrance..” Mark answered.

_Help dad, Mark._

“Sure, choose whichever frame you wanted. It’s your birthday after all.”

Mark choose checkered red and green photo frame, after making purchases Jack promise that he will print it out as soon as he can after they go home. They quickly go to another ride, even though Jack told Mark to slow down because he don’t need to rush.

_Of course he need to rush.. He only got few more hours left. Why time moves too fast? Save dad, Mark._

After trying out few rides, of course not all the rides because Mark couldn’t go for the roller coaster one or something similar. Jack cheer him up that he will able to go when he grew a few more height. They decided to go for another ride but before that, Jack suddenly heard Mark’s stomach growling. Mark blushed and this makes Jack apologize, he didn’t realize it’s already 1 p.m., lunch time for his son. Jack orders a kids’ burger for Mark and large one for himself.

_Dad is not strong. Not strong enough to avoid death, not strong enough to say good bye, not strong enough to be with you forever._

Jack cuts of the burger and the meat to a little pieces so Mark able to eat without choking, after done they both had their lunch. He wipes Mark’s ketchup covered mouth few times with a paper tissue, he ask him if he’s having fun or not.

“Best day of my life, dad!” Mark giggled and drinks his milkshake.

_Best day of my life too, Mark._

Jack nodded and after the both done, they decided to go walk a bit on the street. Mark saw a Donald Duck waving around with Pluto. Mark knew they’re just costume but he was too shy to get a picture with them.

“Go on, Mark. It’s okay..” Jack gives him a support. Mark look back at Jack before he slowly approach and stand between them. After getting into position, Jack points out his phone and said ‘cheese’. Mark said cheese and Jack snapped the picture.

The clock is almost at 2 p.m., _one more hour._

Jack said to Mark that it’s time to go home. Mark whines, still not wanting to go home just yet. He wanted to spend more time with his dad and go for another ride. Jack reasons with Mark and began to carry him in his arms, “Your classmates will arrive, you need to prepare before that because you smelled bad.” Jack nuzzle his nose at Mark’s neck, this make the little boy laughs because it ticklish.

“Dad, stop!”

“But you are smelled bad!”

“Okay, dad. I will go take a bath after I get back.” Mark wraps his arms around Jack’s neck, wanting his dad to keep carry him. Jack walks faster out from the gate and call a nearby taxi, he urges the driver to drive faster to their home, silently giving him a tip. The taxi drives faster as if it was chased by something.

To Jack, it is chased by something.

Something called time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry.. The chapter is still long.. maybe two more chapters?
> 
> Sorry if you all felt tortured, I cried as well when writing this. T .T


	5. Gone

Cover image : http://fav.me/d9w8nzk

2:30 p.m.

Jack unlocking the door, he went inside with and act as if he’s not in a hurry. He told Mark to go to bath while he’s preparing to print out the photo. Mark jumped inside the bathroom and the moment Jack closing the door, he runs hurriedly to his room and quickly turning on the computer. Just a half hour left for him, he hooked up his phone and connects it to the computer. He also taking out the photo frame from the paper bag.

“Come on…print it.” The printing machine is whirring, printing it out slowly since he’s using glossy paper. He bites his nails and while waiting for the photo fully printed, a door bell rings.

 _Probably mom and dad!_ Jack thought, he’s leaving the room and opening the front door, it is his parents.

“Sean-“, his mother almost cried when she remembered it’s just a matter of few minutes till his death sentence. Jack press his finger to his own lips, mentioning to keep it quiet.

“Mom. I don’t want Mark to know!”

“Sorry, sorry..”, his mother wipes the tear in the corner of her eye. Jack looks at them for a moment and hugged them for one last time.

“Son, are you sure you’re ready..?” his father asked, almost choked up, it seems he is as shocked as Jack’s mother. Jack let go of the hug and sighed.

“Honestly? I’m not ready...” Jack looked back through his front door, Mark is still in the bathroom. “I’m scared actually..”

“Dear..why is this happening to our son?” Jack’s mother sob quietly as she could.

“Mom.. It’s fine.” Jack rubs her back. “Now, I tried to keep it hurry now.. And, about yesterday...”

“We know, we’ll take care of Mark.” They nod.

“Thanks a bunch. Now, let’s go inside and keep the door open..” Jack urges them to come inside since there’s a small group of children with their guardian are getting closer, few of Mark’s classmates has come. The rest of them probably will come later. Jack helped his mother to prepare the cake, so they went to the kitchen, getting out of everything. After ready with all things, Jack looks at the clock.

2:50 p.m.

_God, I’m so not fucking ready!! Time, please slow down!_

Jack trembling, he almost fell but his father catches him. He regain his composure and walk to the bathroom door. Jack gulps and knocks

“Mark? Have you finished?”

“Finished! Just putting back my shoes!” a cheerful shout come from inside the bathroom.

Jack then goes back slowly to the living room as quiet as possible. Then Mark comes out from the bathroom, he walks to the living room and found the cake had his candle lit. Everybody shouted, “Happy Birthday, Mark!”. Seeing this Mark opening his mouth wide, surprised but feel very joy, he never had such good birthday surprise.

“Dad! Did you do this on purpose? You making me take a bath so you could throw a surprise?” Mark approach Jack. Jack quickly lifts Mark and kissing him.

“Maybe? Either way you still need took a bath.” Jack giggles. He inhale Mark’s scent and his eyes began watering. He quickly wipes it without Mark knowing, then putting him down. Jack kneel down and looking Mark in the eyes.

2:53 p.m.

**_“It seems you are the only survivor in this accident, Mr. Mcloughlin..” the doctor and the nurse speak to him, Jack laid weakly on the hospital bed and other sound can be heard is from the heartbeat monitor that beeps slowly._ **

**_“Signe..? My wife…” Jack whispers softly, he can’t move. His body is stiff and can only look around._ **

**_“We’re sorry, but she didn’t make it.. Now, after you come out from the hospital, there’ll be a few questions from the authorities regarding this accident..”_ **

**_But Jack didn’t hear what the doctor said, he cried, it was his fault that the accident happened._ **

**_And now he have to live for that._ **

**_Suddenly the door burst open, another nurse telling the doctor that the patient is finally awaken. The doctor nodded, he began to walk out from the room._ **

**_“Looks like you’re not the only survivor, Mr. Mcloughlin.”_ **

**_“Doc..wait.. Who’re you talkin’ about? Is it..that boy?” after saying that, the doctor stopped in the middle, before he closed the door._**

**_“It's not on the hospital rules to tell who-"_**

**_"Please...just his first name?"_ **

**_The doctor just went silent, hesitating, but then he tell Jack before leaving him alone, "His name is.."_ **  

"Mark.."

"Yeah, dad?" Mark smiled.

"Let me introduce you, your granny and grandpa.."

Jack's parent approach closer to them, Mark saying a soft 'Hello, nice to meet you', he moves his feet a bit in shy manner. They smiled at Mark, but somehow the smile seem sad.

"I wanted you to listen to them, okay Mark?"

"Okay..?" Mark said unsure, he kept staring at Jack.

"I'm..always proud of you, Mark.. Remember that." Jack said firmly.

"I know dad, it's because you are the best dad in the world!" Mark wraps his arms around Jack and began to pull to sit with him to eat the cake. Jack chuckles and Mark needs to blow the candle first.

"There are rules on blowing the candle, Mark" he sat next to Mark.

2:55 p.m.

"There is?"

"Yep, you said your wish in your heart then blow the candle. Your wish will come true as long you don't tell anyone about it. Just keep it inside your heart."

"Oh, I already think of one!" Mark sits up and closing his eyes, seconds passed and Mark began blow the candle. Everybody cheered and Jack began to cut the cake and split it for everyone. He use the small plastic fork to stab a little pieces and began feeding Mark. Mark opening the mouth and takes the bite. He then asked Jack for the fork, stabbing the cake, try to lift a pieces slowly and move it to Jack's lips.

Seeing this, Jack opens his mouth and take a bite. Mark giggles when the cake almost fell out from Jack's mouth. The piece was too big.

"Thanks, Mark.."

"Yes, dad. I'm so happy today." Mark put down the plate and hugged Jack. Somehow to Jack, every guest's voice began to echoes, drained out and he focuses on Mark who still wraps his arms around his stomach.

2:58 p.m.

"That reminds me, I have something to give you, Mark.. The photo from the Disneyland, I will put it in the frame you wanted earlier."

"Oh! Almost forgot about that." Mark stood out and began to walk but Jack stopped him.

"Uh..you should stay here. You're the birthday boy, go have fun with your classmates. And don't forget, listen to granny and grandpa, okay?"

"I understand, dad. Hurry back!" Mark smile widely. Jack stood up before glancing one last time to his parents, who waved at him and back to Mark who began to chat with his classmates. He sighed and walked to his room, closing the door slowly.

3:30 p.m.

Mark begin to worry that his dad hasn't come yet, everybody is chattering but Mark is not interested to talk with anyone. Jack's parents tried to occupy him, distracting him with presents but Mark still looking at the hall towards Jack's recording room.

He began to whine, he wanted his dad. Mark began ask "Granny, I want more drink", he took this opportunity while his grandpa are in the bathroom. Finally without Jack's parents are there to watch him, he sneaks and able to reach the recording room.

"Dad! I'm coming in!" Mark said and open the door quietly, the door creaked. And Mark saw Jack curled up on the bed, the frame is already filled with a photo of him and his dad. Mark took the frame from the computer table and staring at it, he loves it and began to approach Jack.

"Dad. I love the photo." Mark shakes Jack.

But no respond, Mark begin to worry.

"Dad, are you sleeping?" He slowly climbed up the bed and began to crawl up, shaking again. Mark saw that his dad clutching Mark's drawing on his chest, Mark shakes him again but Jack keeps stay still.

Unmoving.

"Dad? Wake up"

He didn't wake up.

Seconds later, Mark's cries are heard from the recording room. Alerting the whole guest and his parents who were distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No END word yet...? T 3T


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is living as usual, without his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake few seconds ago...fixed!!

Last cover : http://fav.me/d9w9oac

20 years later..

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, welcome to Stray Cat Crossing, a horror pixel game that…” Mark continues with his explanation about the game before pressing the start button and began his playthrough. He’s calmly giving the voice-over for the characters and begin to give other silly voice, he keeps playing for almost an hour then decided to stop the gameplay with his usual closing outro. He take off his headphone and ruffling his red hair for a bit then rubs and blinks his eyes, he take one last look on the footage, checking if everything is alright, then will give it to Matt to edit it out.

He yawned and lean on the chair for a bit, not realizing his phone has buzzing non-stop. He finally noticed it when he grabs the phone.

“Hello, granny.. How are you? Oh.. Me? I’m fine.” Mark got up from the chair and went out from his recording room. He then going to another room down the hall and saw Matt sitting in front of his computer, “One sec.. Matt! Here’s the video.” Mark put the small flash drive in on the desk near him.

Matt nodded and smiled, but still not look away from the screen. He is still concentrates on editing other stuff. Mark went back to his phone.

“Yeah? What? Tomorrow.. Sure. No! I don’t want that kind of stuff, just a cake is fine with me. No flashy celebration.” He walked to the kitchen and got approached by Chica who sniffing around, Mark bent down and petting her, “…yeah, I’m gonna visits her later in hospital, see you tomorrow, bye granny.”

Mark puts the phone in his pocket and try to find something to drink, he spotted a jug of orange juice, taking it out along with his empty glass from the cabinet. He poured and drink it slowly. His house is so quiet, it lacks one person who is his wife that still in the hospital. It’s not use sending her message since they’re not allowed to use phone.

It was only a day away from his birthday, however Mark didn’t up for it. He decided that since that day, his birthday is also been a mourning day for him. He always avoid his birthday since then, whenever the day comes, he’s having the nightmare out of it.

_I wish the time just moves faster, just let me through the day quick._

Finished with his drink, he take a look at Chica who trotting around the kitchen aimlessly. Smiled and whistling to get call her, “You wanted to go for a walk?” Chica barks and jumping slightly, she then walked towards the front door followed with Mark who untied the leash from the coat hanger. He attach the leash on Chica and then go for a walk. It’s almost sunset so , it’s kind of cold, but he can ignore it, he was on exercise after all.

Mark looks around while walking through the neighbourhood, it’s bring a very nostalgic feeling deep inside his heart. He missed him so badly, thoughts from his childhood began flowing inside him. He was lost in thoughts until he felt the leash yanked from his hand. Chica begin runs off fast, leaving Mark.

“Chica! No, bad girl!” Mark began chase and try to grab the leash that got dragged on the ground. After a few minutes of run, Mark began panting and sweating, he still able to catch her. Chica looks back at her master and slowly approach him back.

“Great, now I’m all sweaty, thanks..” Mark groaned and gripping at the leash. Chica just barks cheerfully then walks back home with Mark.

This makes Mark forgets all his worry, he also reminds himself to visits her wife later before the hospital’s visiting hours ended.

\--

The next day..

 “Happy birthday, buddy..” Ryan and Matt gave Mark a hug in the morning, he hugged his friends back. And looks at the kitchen’s table, a decent breakfast. His stomach is suddenly growling.

“We don’t have cake and candles but what’d you wished for?” Matt asked while going to take a seat along with the other, Ryan giving him elbow.

“Dude.”

“Oh uh..forget what I just said..”

“No, it’s okay guys.. No matter what, I couldn’t avoid this.” Mark sighed, he closed his eyes and opening it back. He’s staring at both Matt and Ryan who sat across the table, then he said, “I already made my wish, but still not work..”

**_‘I wished..’_ **

_That dad is here with me.._

It’s still the same wish for many years, just a normal wish, which is never be come true.

“Mark, we’re sorry..”

“It’s not your fault, let’s just get this over with..” Mark began to bite on the toast, then cutting the sausages. They’re both eating silently, the only sound were heard is the soft clank from the cutlery. Chica still walking around the table as usual, begging for food because the smell of bacon and sausages filled the room. Mark throw a small piece to the floor and Chica began to eat it, the breakfast ended peacefully.

He grabs the rest of the plates and washed it with Ryan, while Matt is back on his editing.

To Mark, today is just a normal days, not anything special, except he tried his best not to smile.

Rrrrringgg!!

“I got it!!” Matt voice are heard throughout the house, he hurriedly go to the front door and it was a deliveryman who rings the doorbell. “Mark! Letter for you!”

“Probably a happy birthday greetings! Just put it on the table!” Mark shouted back, he kept cleaning the dish.

“Yeah, you’re right. A birthday letter from someone named Jack!”

Mark slips his grip and the glass clattering in the sink, he quickly washed his hand and runs towards Matt, not bothering to dry it off.

His minds is racing, he didn’t have any friends with the name ‘Jack’, the only Jack he knew is,

**_“Dad!”_ **

Matt was surprised that Mark is halt in front of him, they almost crashed into each other. Mark grabbed the letter and he was breathing uncontrollably, excited and nervous. He looked at the address, it is from his old address before Mark had to moving out when he was a child. A pale green letter with a word from Sean “Jack” Mcloughlin to Mark..Mcloughlin.

He changed his family name long ago when Jack adopted him. He sobbed and slowly smiled, quickly opening the letter. Hoping Jack is really still alive and he was just disappear for 20 years.

But what’s inside the letter was a small flash drive.

Mark is confused but he runs back to his room and turning on his computer. He took off his glasses to wipes his tears, best birthday present he received. Plugging in the flash drive, he opened it and it’s only showed him one file inside.

A video file with Jack on the thumbnail, named ‘Mark, 28’. The video is only 10 minutes long. Opening it, he putting on his headphone, then suddenly a loud voice was heard. He was flinched by the Irishman loud intro.

“Geez, dad!” Mark lift his headphone in reflect. But still keep smiled anyway, he didn’t want to turn down the volume because he wanted to hear his voice more. He kept waiting for the part where Jack is explaining about the video, his whereabouts and stuff.

“Hey, Mark..remember when you heard this intro when I’m adopt you? You said it was too fast, while in truth is actually loud.” Jack laughs on the camera, his blue eyes staring back at Mark.

_Now that I think about it, you didn’t change dad. Wait, what? That background is his old house.._

“Now, as I wanted to say..” Jack’s expression began to become serious but rather sad, his voice began to calmed down, “..if you’re watching this, then that means you are still alive, on your 28 birthday…”

 _Y-yes?_ Mark starting to get confused.

“However..this actually was a pre-recorded message… I send it as a capsule time letter” Jack looked down for a second and sighed.

_What?_

“I’m not able to tell you that I got a death notice today…a day before your birthday tomorrow.. Your 8th birthday. I’m sorry, Mark..”

Mark’s mood began dropping, his smile is slowly gone.

“I’m very happy if you’re still alive until this far, that means you finally avoided the death notice.. You passed your 27 years age.. Hmph, that means you’re probably older than me, feels weird when I think about it..”

_Dad.._

“You probably felt upset now, I mean, I can’t be with you anymore..”

_You got that right, dad.. I AM UPSET._

“But know this, Mark.. I’m always loved you.”

_I.._

“As you can see, I’m only staring at the camera right now, but I wanted to see you so badly. I wondering what’re you looked like on your 28.. Are you finally graduate? Are you finally married? Do you have kids yet? So much answer that yet to be answered..because you’re on school right now..” Jack points at the door behind him.

Mark couldn’t look at the screen anymore, his vision is blurred because of his tears that keep flowing from his eyes.

“You better not dying your hair green, by the way! The green beacon belongs to me!” Jack chuckles.

Mark smiled for a second when he heard that, he kept wiping his tears. _I tried pink, purple, blue, red, but never green, dad._

“..anyway, happy 28th, Mark.. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.. Don’t leave me..”

“I never wanted to leave you but..” Jack goes silent again, “..you know I can’t avoid death.. Fuck.. Wished I can hug you right now.” Jack began sobbing.

**_“Dad! Language!”_ **

“Dad never meant to leave you, always remember this, alright?” Jack shifted his gaze at other direction, “Oh shit! It’s already passed time when I’m about to pick you off from the school. Bye, Mark.. You probably bored of this already but love you, son!” Jack bent towards the screen to turn off the camera.

_No, don’t leave!_

But the video screen turning black, the footage ended. Mark began wailing in the recording room, he slammed his fist on the table and laid his head on it. He missed him so badly and what makes him hurt more is Jack will never go back.

He’s gone forever.

Mark sobbed and didn’t realize that his friends also felt grieve, watching him from outside the door. They both kept standing before leaving Mark alone, still weeping in front of the screen. The phone is ringing, but Mark ignores it and Ryan had to pick it up.

“Hello, Mcloughlin residence..” Ryan answered, he listened for a bit then began screaming, “Mark! Mark! It’s Samantha.. Sam!! She’s..she’s giving birth right now!!”

Matt flinched and so does Mark, he quickly got up and runs to towards room, they’re almost crashed to each other again if Matt didn’t give way. Mark, grabbed his keys and his friend followed him to the car. They buckle up and Mark steer his faster to the hospital, they almost got a speeding ticket if Ryan didn’t remind him to slow down. Mark is almost tempted to ran through the red light.

“Mark! Dude, s-slow down! We don’t want to die!” Ryan began covering his face when Mark went zig-zagging on the street, passing many cars. Matt also scared as well.

“Fuck!” Mark had to stop on the red lights, he groaned and tapping his fingers rapidly, feeling impatience. His friend know that Mark is still pissed from watching the footage earlier and now he had to worry about his wife who is giving birth right now.

_Dad! Why did you leave me?! I still don’t understand that. You got death notice, but why you didn’t tell me?!_

_I hate you for that!_

_I hate you because you left me!_

_I-I..missed you.._

After arriving at the hospital and parked the car, Mark runs inside the building, he asked the receptionist about his wife and which birthing room she’s in right now. When he got told, he passed few nurses and almost collides with a patient with wheelchair.

_Sam!_

Mark opening the room and saw her wife is still screaming in agony, tried to push out the baby. The nurse said the heartbeat increased repeatedly, anymore longer and the baby won’t be delivered. The doctor is also encourages her.

“Maaaaark!!” his wife gripped on the bedrail, Mark stood beside her and grips her right hand.

“Come on, honey! Push!”

“I..I can’t! It’s too hurt!” Sam began crying while keep groaning in pain, he gripped on Mark’s hand tightly.

“You can do it!!”

A minutes passed and Mark can hear loud baby’s crying in the room, he then saw a newborn baby carried by the nurse and quickly rinsed to get rid of the blood and slime. The crying is so loud and won’t stop even when the nurses tried to calm him down. His wife gasping and her whole body is soaked, both of them are smiled in relief. Matt and Ryan who arrived is happy as well.

“Congratulation, a healthy baby boy” said the nurse, he then gave the baby to Sam who began to cradled him on her chest. She try to calm him down but they baby still crying and almost hiccupping. Mark lift his finger and began to stroke it on the baby’s cheek. The cry suddenly turn to coos. Sam seeing this and said, “Aww..he wants the father..” she lifts the baby slowly and Mark take it gently on his arms.

“So small..” Mark chuckled. The baby slowly opening his tiny eyes. A pair of blue eyes staring at him.

_God…_

“He-he’s got your blue e-eyes, honey..” Mark stutters.

_C-coincidence?_

“Aw, you… I hope he’ll grow strong like you, the crying was loud though..” she smiled and Mark bent down a little to kiss her, then back to staring at his newborn son. “Have you thought of a name?” she asked.

“N-name?”

“Well, duh.. You’re the father, so you named him” Sam rolled her eyes at Mark.

“I..he’s..name..”

“Dear, take a deep breath.. Calm down, try to think what appears on your mind when saw him..”

**_"And don't call me mister, it's Jack."_ **

**_"Jack?"_ **

**_"There you go..”_ **

“It’s.. Jack.” Mark smiled at him.

“What a beautiful name, dad!” Matt suddenly shouted.

“Aow, shut up!”

“You’re blushed!” Ryan adds.

“You two are bunch of idiots..” Mark replied, before he heard another coos from Jack. Seeing this, Mark began crying and kissed him on the cheek and said,

“Welcome home, Jack.”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for enjoying this story!
> 
> Hope you all crying because of the sad ending....AND happy ending! Because I'm crying right now!!! T vT


End file.
